What Does It Feel Like?
by geekischic
Summary: What happens when Beth is curious about vampire life, but can't find the courage to ask Mick? Takes place during episode 1.06 'BC'. One-shot. Femslash. Rated M.


Okay, let me get this straight before I start

Okay, let me get this straight before I start. I am a Mick/Beth fan 100. No doubt in my mind whatsoever. However, this story just kind of came to me as I watched BC again. This is my first attempt at any form of slash, so please be gentle. This story takes place after Beth gets home from Club Valice, but is a different take on what happens when she tastes Black Crystal for the first time and how she feels after sobering up.

A/N: In my interpretation of vampire folklore, vampires can come in contact with silver without it poisoning them. The only way it is toxic to them is if it is ingested or introduced into the bloodstream. This is why, for the sake of my story, Lola can place the Black Crystal on her lips without it poisoning her.

With these thoughts in mind, I hope you enjoy my little one shot. My heart is pounding as I press the 'Submit Story' button here!!

--

Beth had been unable to fall asleep since she'd returned from the nightclub. She'd been lying in her bed for hours, tossing and turning as she desperately tried to forget the events that had occurred that night. She hadn't even had the energy to change out of the outfit she'd worn to Club Valice. Too many thoughts had preoccupied her mind. She futilely fought her thoughts as she laid alone in her cold, empty bed with Lola's words bouncing around in her head.

_I know you've looked at him and wondered: What does it feel like to move through the night so powerful that nothing can touch you?_

Beth groaned and rolled over to her other side, as if the movement alone could push the words from her memory.

_I can give you that, without turning you…_

Her eyes snapped open as Lola's words refused to leave her ears. She glanced at the clock: 4 in the morning. Moonlight poured through the crack in her window as she breathed heavily, trying to grasp some sort of control over the things she'd heard the night before. She stared around her room, looking for an answer hidden in the shadows, but nothing came to her. Knowing what she has to do, she slowly and quietly slipped out of her bed and put her heels back on. Her questions needed to be answered.

--

Club Valice was eerily quiet now, though it's normally the peak hour for this business. Beth's footsteps echo loudly in the empty building as she walks across the empty dance floor. Had it really only been a matter of hours before when this place had been filled with twenty-somethings dancing the night away, unaware of the creature that ran the party?

Beth wandered slowly around the building, wondering why exactly she was here. If she had so many questions that needed answering, why didn't she just ask Mick? She knew him much better than Lola. Hell, she hadn't even known this woman for 24 hours and already she found herself drawn to her! Why did she trust Lola more than Mick when it came to questions about vampires? Beth didn't know why, but she felt like she didn't have a choice. Only Lola could satiate her appetite of curiosity

She found herself at the staircase that led to the VIP room. Sensing that this was where Lola would be, Beth cautiously ascended the stairs and entered the vacant VIP room where, sure enough, the ancient vampiress was waiting for her. She stifled a gasp when she saw the blonde woman and turned around to leave, but Lola's voice caught her in its grasp. "Going so soon?"

The vampire slowly rose from the couch where she had been lying, curiously studying the hesitant mortal that stood before her. She could sense the fear and confusion rolling off of the young human, and it intrigued her. "Why are you here darling?"

Beth opened her mouth, but closed it after a second. She sighed as she studied the brown eyes that gazed into her own blue ones, asking that question herself. "Honestly… well… I don't know. I'm… curious, I guess…"

Lola raised an eyebrow at the human and took a step towards her. Beth was frozen where she stood, unable to move either forward or backward. "Curious about what exactly?"

Beth looked away from the vampire, searching for an acceptable answer. But, before she could think of one, her voice escaped her without her consent. "What does it feel like? To be a-" She paused, wanting to word her question in a way that wouldn't offend the mysterious creature that stood before her. "To be what you are?"

Lola chuckled and took a few steps closer to Beth. She stood in front of the younger woman, studying her up and down as she listened to her curious questions. "I presume that your friend isn't answering these questions for you." Beth shook her head, knowing that Lola was referring to Mick. "Let's just say that Mick doesn't exactly accept what he is."

Lola nodded as she increased their proximity once again. She lowered her voice to a sultry purr as she responded to Beth's prompt. She heard the human's heartbeat hasten its pace as she continued to speak to her. "He's young. When you're less than a century old, it's the most difficult time of your undead life. It's difficult for some to watch the people they know grow old and die. But once they're all gone, it gets easier to continue to live your life."

Beth swallowed as Lola came nearer. She could sense the waves of sensuality rolling off of Lola, even with her inferior human senses. It intrigued her, and she found herself unable to resist the charm of the older woman. "But what is it like to live as what you are? Do you feel different than you did as a human? Better? Worse?"

Lola chuckled once again at all the questions from the mortal. She gently raised a manicured hand to the younger woman's face and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Beth's heartbeat quickened once again as she drank in Lola's presence. It was nothing short of intoxicating.

"I'll guess that you haven't tried any of my Black Crystal?" Beth merely shook her head as she felt the electricity between them. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. "Wait right here darling."

Lola abruptly turned and returned to the couch, too fast for Beth's human sight to register. The vampire returned in a blink of an eye with a small vial of charcoal powder. Black Crystal. Beth watched her as she gently removed the cap from the vial and dipped her finger into the drug. Her piercing gaze returned to Beth's eyes as she slowly spread the powder across her lips, and Beth's eyes widened as she watched her. Lola's lips were millimeters from hers as she whispered to Beth. "If you really want to know what it feels like, why don't you let me show you?"

Before Beth could react, she felt the vampire's lips on hers. She moaned gently as she felt Lola's lips dance gently across her own, giving her gift to Beth's waiting lips. Her tongue lapped at the last remnants of the drug that laced Lola's lips, and Beth felt her body reacting as the Black Crystal entered her system. She felt the room spin as her senses heightened, and cried out at the new sensations that Lola's lips caused as they continued their dance across her mouth. Beth pulled away for air, unneeded by the vampire, and gazed back at her in amazement. "My God…"

Lola smiled at the amazed human, amused at her reaction to her first taste of vampirism. "Exhilarating, isn't it?" Beth shivered as she felt Lola's breath against her skin. She felt every molecule of air brushing against her cheeks, and her senses were in overdrive as she took in everything that surrounded her. She gasped and her breathing quickened as the shock refused to wear off. "Do you feel like this all the time?"

The vampire shrugged as she heard the human's gasped question. She continued to gaze into her eyes as she responded. "I probably feel more than you're experiencing. After all, I have been turned." As Lola spoke, Beth felt an attraction to her that was thousands of times greater than the one she'd experienced moments before. She felt herself physically drawn to her in ways she'd never felt for another person. Not Mick. Not Josh. Not anyone. "Lola…" Beth's lips were unconsciously moving closer to Lola's, once again craving the feeling that the union of their lips caused. "Kiss me again."

Lola grinned happily as she watched what the Black Crystal was doing to Beth. It was even more potent than she'd been expecting, and that fact was greatly exciting her. "As you wish…" The vampire's lips slowly descended onto the human's, defeating her ineffective attempts at dominance between them. She pinned Beth against the wall as her lips devoured the human's, tasting the sweetness that naturally rested on Beth's lips. Lola parted Beth's lips with her tongue, teasing her by tracing the outline of her lips before entering her mouth. She could feel Beth's intermingled shock and excitement as her eager tongue quickly joined in the dance that Lola instigated. Beth felt her wrists pinned against the wall by Lola's slim fingers as she continued her quest for dominance between them.

Lola separated her lips from Beth's, and her sharpened sense of hearing heard the gentle groan of disappointment from the human as she felt empty air against her lips. Lola gently placed kisses down the side of Beth's neck, and the vampire could sense Beth's heartbeat spike in fear as she felt Lola teasing her jugular. "Don't worry my darling…" Lola breathed her words against Beth's skin, earning wild moans from the eager human. "I promise I won't place you in danger…"

Beth felt an unexplainable feeling of trust in the older woman as she continued to tease her neck. It wouldn't have made any sense to her had she been sober, but now, as she stood there drugged with Black Crystal, the thought seemed to make perfect sense for some wild, unknown reason. However, any coherent thoughts quickly emptied themselves from Beth's mind as she felt the sensations that Lola caused her become more adventurous.

Lola released Beth's wrists as she kissed her way down Beth's shoulders, caressing her half exposed chest. Beth panted in expectation as she felt her nipples harden at the feel of Lola's lips against her skin. But, much to Beth's disappointment, Lola paused before going any further. She looked into Beth's eyes before speaking to her. "Let's move this to a more comfortable location, hmm?" The human nodded wildly in agreement, and Lola grasped her arm before running to the couch at superspeed. Beth felt the blood rush in her head as the vampire's speed threw off her equilibrium. But she didn't care about what the vampire's actions did to her very human body. The teasing sensations of what Lola did to her were far too enjoyable to consider the consequences.

Lola laid Beth down on the couch before climbing on top of her. She quickly slid the straps of the mortal's dress off her shoulders, exposing the bare skin of her torso. Beth moaned wildly with half closed eyes as she quickly writhed out of her black dress. The vampire's fingers quickly found the clasp of Beth's bra and undid it, completely exposing Beth's naked chest to her hungry eyes. Lola's eyes glowed silver in lustful desire as she once again kissed her way across the human's skin.

Beth cried out wildly as she felt Lola's lips circle around her chest, eventually resting on her breast. Lola swirled her tongue around the hardened bud, gently nipping it with her teeth. She heard Beth crying her name in her ear as her body writhed beneath the vampire's, and Lola's mind swelled in satisfaction as she listened to what her actions did to the human. "God Lola…"

The vampire smiled happily, exposing her fangs to Beth. The sight of Lola's positively vampiric face didn't frighten Beth, as Lola had expected. Instead, it seemed to excite the human even more. "Lola…" Her silver eyes met the human's with a devilish glance before Lola continued what she had started. She trailed her hands down Beth's half naked form, listening to the wild moans of appreciation that resulted from the action. Lola leaned over Beth and trailed her lips across her cheek, resting at Beth's ear. Lola kept her excited eyes open as she whispered into the human's ear. "Tell me darling, how do you like Black Crystal?"

Beth cried out as she felt Lola's slim fingers running up and down her chest. Her heightened senses felt every minuscule action that Lola made, and the sensations it caused in her body hastened her journey towards the edge. "Please Lola…" The vampire smiled at Beth's eager voice. Her lips trailed down Beth's neck and she worked her way down the human's chest, caressing every one of Beth's curves with her lips. She traveled lower and lower down Beth's stomach until she reached the human's hips. She quickly snatched Beth's panties off of her hips, fully exposing her to the eager vampire. Lola paused before she continued her work, enjoying how Beth begged her to continue. She slid her fingers over Beth's hot core, sending satisfied shivers through her body as Lola traveled even further south. Her silver eyes were wide with excitement as her fingers hovered over the entrance to Beth's glistening folds. "Take a deep breath."

The human did as she was told and waited in restless expectation as Lola dragged out what she planned to do. Beth gasped uncontrollably as she felt Lola's fingers enter her, gently circling every glistening inch of her. She cried out the vampire's name as her fingers began to circle inside her at an ever so quicker pace, and Beth writhed into the vampire's touch as she felt the waves of her climax threatening to spill over the edge. But before Beth could succumb to the growing temptations of ecstasy, she felt a sharp pain in the base of her neck. Her eyes snapped open to see what caused the sensation, but somewhere in her mind she already knew.

Lola was spread across the human's body, her fangs sunk into the soft flesh of Beth's neck. Beth cried out in pain as she felt Lola feeding from her, but the pain was quickly replaced by even stronger senses of pleasure than she had experienced in the moments before. Lola sucked at Beth's neck in time with the rotations of her fingers, still inside Beth, and Beth finally felt it impossible to resist her climax. As she screamed out Lola's name in irresistible ecstasy, she felt her mind growing more sluggish by the second. Spotted colors filled her vision even as she opened her eyes as wide as she could, and blackness was slowly enveloping her sight. The room seemed to move farther and farther away, and she found it difficult to hear as the blackness entirely submerged her…

--

Beth had no idea where she was when she awoke the next morning. Her eyes groggily opened as she felt the early morning sunlight land on her as it poured through the window. She awoke to find herself sprawled across a couch, naked, barely covered with the dress she'd worn the night before. Someone had taken the time to lay it across her exposed body.

She tried to sit up, but her vision swam before her as she attempted the action. She quickly laid back down until she felt in control once again. She cautiously assessed her body, wondering why every inch of her hurt. Her arms hurt. Her legs hurt. Her head hurt. Hell, she hurt in places she didn't even know she had.

Beth shut her eyes and desperately thought back to the night before. It took only seconds for the memories of the night before to return to her mind. Lola. The Black Crystal. The pain in her neck… She gasped in fear as she remembered that Lola had fed from her. Her hand flew to her neck, feeling the two small puncture wounds in her jugular, but still feeling her thready heartbeat beneath her fingertips. _Thank God. At least she didn't turn me…_

Beth clutched her dress to her body as she slowly sat up once again. It was easier this time, as she was careful to not make any quick movement. She found her underwear laying on the floor next the couch, and she quickly dressed herself. It felt very strange to be lying in Club Valice, completely naked and barely remembering how she got there.

Beth sighed and rested her head against the back of the couch, racking her brain to remember every detail of the night before.

_Why are you here darling?_

_Exhilarating, isn't it…_

_I promise I won't place you in danger…_

_Take a deep breath…_

Beth's face turned a healthy shade of red as the events slowly filtered into her still sluggish mind. Had she actually returned here to visit Lola on her own accord? She had never done anything like this before, and was still trying to shake off the shock of what she had done.

She shook her head, but instantly regretted it as she felt a throbbing pain shoot through her temples. She swore loudly as she looked around the room, searching for any evidence of the woman who she'd come to visit. But, of course, Lola was nowhere to be found. After all, it was probably around 7 in the morning. Bedtime for vampires.

As she searched around the room, Beth spotted a small vial of black powder sitting on the table in front of her couch, a piece of paper sitting next to it. Curiosity getting the better of her, she picked up the vial of Black Crystal and the paper, reading the elegant handwriting that adorned it:

_If you have any more questions, don't hesitate to ask. Lola_

Beth read and reread the note, holding the vial of Black Crystal in her other hand. She didn't know what to do with it. She felt absolutely guilty and ashamed of herself that part of her wanted to keep the drug. She knew how Mick would react if he ever found out about the little event that had occurred between Lola and Beth, but even that thought couldn't shake off the excitement that filled Beth as she remembered the effects that the drug had had on her. "I'm sorry Mick." Beth's whisper filled the empty room as she gazed at the small glass vial. Then, she slipped it into her purse before slowly standing up and descending the stairs of the VIP room.

**-End­-**


End file.
